This invention relates generally to filling container for dispensing beverages and, more particularly, to a system for automatically filling containers for providing frozen beverages. Frozen beverage dispensing systems are common. For purposes of this discussion, the term "frozen beverage" is used to refer to a beverage that is at least partially frozen. Heretofore, when it was desired to provide a frozen beverage, the beverage was poured into a dispensing container and cooled using a refrigeration unit which maintains the frozen beverage in a desired consistency at a particular temperature. When it is necessary to refill the container, additional beverage is poured into the container and cooled for a period of time before dispensing can resume. Conventional systems for producing frozen beverages were labor-intensive and could not continuously provide frozen beverages. Thus, there is a need for a more efficient and inexpensive system for dispensing frozen beverages.